Singing Lessons
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Rose meets a beautiful singer at a club and starts feeling romantic feelings for her.


The music in the club drowned out the sounds of the rain beating down on the streets outside. Rose sipped on her drink while she sat, entranced by the music. She found it slow and sweet, almost like a lullaby, though it was also moving at the same time. Usually she would be dancing right now. In fact many men were asking her to dance, but she refused. One man walked away, muttering some words that Rose had been taught not to say in polite company.

Instead of dancing, Rose sat at her table, looking at the woman who was singing. The Singer had short, brown hair and wore a beautiful black dress. Rose had never felt this way for another woman. Sure, she had thought some women beautiful or that men would find them attractive, but this was different. Rose could feel her heart race as her eyes went up and down the singer's body.

Gradually it grew late and the music slowed down. Many left and the music reached a stop. The lights dimmed and the band left. Eventually Rose and the Singer were the only ones left in the club. Rose realized that this would be a great opportunity to introduce herself to the Singer, but she worried that the Singer didn't feel the same way. The very thought caused Rose to feel uneasy. A knot formed in her stomach.

To ease her nerves, Rose went to take a drink, only to find her glass empty already. Just then the Singer began walking towards her and the two made eye contact. Rose pretended to take another drink, but the Singer saw through this. "A little to still be here, isn't it?" she said.

Rose was shaking and ended up spilling what was left of her drink. She desperately tried to think of something clever to say. After a while she decided to say, "Is it late? I hadn't noticed."

"You didn't notice that everyone else left?" said the Singer.

"Uh...I suppose I did," said Rose.

The Singer laughed. "What's your name?"

"Rose, what's yours?"

"Erica," said the Singer.

"Nice to meet you, Erica," said Rose. "You sang beautifully."

"Thank you," said Erica.

"I could never sing like that." Rose chuckled. "Even if my life depended on it."

"It's much easier than you'd expect." Erica motioned for Rose to get on the stage. "Come on, try it."

"I can't," said Rose. "It'll sound horrible."

"No one's will hear you," said Erica.

"You're here," said Rose.

"I won't be too harsh." Erica put her arm around Rose and led her to the stage.

Rose sighed and went along. On stage, Rose swore she could feel all the eyes in the club staring at her, which really wasn't saying much. She sweat under the oppressive heat of the club's lights. "I don't know any songs," she said.

"Sing what I sang tonight." Erica went over to the piano. "Here, I'll play the tune."

Soon, Erica was playing the piano and Rose heard a familiar tune. She wracked her brain to try and remember the lyrics to the song. For the life of her Rose couldn't remember. Erica replayed sections of the tune, hoping it would get her to remember the song. She even tried mouthing the lyrics, but Rose couldn't read her lips. Rose panicked and opened her mouth, hoping just to make any sound. The sound that came out was weak and even Rose could barely hear it.

Erica went to comfort Rose. "You did fine, all things considered."

"I suppose," said Rose. "Considering I can't sing, I did fine."

"I'm sure you can sing." Erica put her arm around Rose. "Here, I'll show you."

"No," said Rose. "I don't need to know how to sing."

"Are you sure?" said Erica. "It's easy to learn."

"I'm sure." Rose got off the stage and went to get her coat.

"Are you leaving?" said Erica.

"I don't have to," said Rose. "Is there something else you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas." Erica walked up to Rose. "Do you want to hear them?"

"I do," said Rose. "What are they?"

Erica leaned into Rose and brushed some hair out of her face. "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

"No," said Rose. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>The next thing Rose knew was that she and Erica were in a hotel room. Erica had drawn a bath for her and Rose. Rose watched as Erica took off her red dress and slid into the bath. Rose stood there stunned for awhile.<p>

Erica popped her leg out of the water and let it lay over the bath. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"I'm coming." Rose changed out of her dress and joined Erica in the bath.

The water was warm, causing Rose to feel a bit sleepy. Erica stroked her hair, all the while humming the same tune she had heard earlier in the club. "Sing along," said Erica.

"I can't," said Rose. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember," said Erica. "But you can always try again."

"Fine," said Rose. This time she remember a few of the words, but all that came out was the same weak voice from the club.

Erica giggled a bit. "You're doing better."

"Anything was better than before," said Rose.

Erica rubbed Rose's shoulders. "Just relax Rose. That's the trick. You were nervous back at the club, but here you're much better."

"I suppose you're right," said Rose.

"I am right," said Erica. "Have you changed your mind about learning to sing?"

"Yes," said Rose. "You'll make a great teacher."

"Thank you." Erica kissed Rose's cheek. Erica began humming a different tune, this one was much slower and had a soothing effect on Rose. Rose's eyes felt heavy and she started to drift off. The last thing Rose remembered was Erica's humming before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Rose woke up, she was in her bed. The hotel room was gone and so was the bath. The only sign of Erica was a playbill, advertising the club she had sang at. Rose desperately tried to concentrate on the details of her dream, but they had faded away by now. In the end she gave up and tried to go back to sleep, shedding a few tears over the lost memories.<p> 


End file.
